Elección Mortal
by Gema'Arellano
Summary: Isabella viaja a Rumania, para terminar sus estudios post-universitarios, sin darse cuenta terminará viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un vampiro egoísta, a quien no le importara tomarla como cautiva. Ella tratará de develar los misterios del parecido entre el enigmático vampiro y Anthony, su atractivo anfitrión ¿Qué pasará cuando su vida dependa de una elección? Una elección mortal
1. Prefacio

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Prefacio_**

La paranoia se extendía por mi cuerpo como una bacteria, infectando todo a su paso. Mis oídos zumbaban, complicando la tarea de distinguir los sonidos que me rodeaban, cada centímetro de mi piel aún conservaba la sensación de sus fríos labios y mi mente custodiaba los recuerdos de sus dientes resquebrajando la delgada capa que era mi epidermis.

Mis demonios internos me rogaban por dar marcha atrás y sucumbir a la imponente atracción que era inevitable; sin embargo, la razón no claudicaba, la conciencia había ganado, arrasando con cualquier pensamiento sumiso, dominado por aquel despreciable ser de la oscuridad que me había arrebatado la vitalidad del alma y del cuerpo.

La desesperación en combinación con la paranoia recién adquirida logró que mis pies se movieran con mayor rapidez pisando el desgastado pavimento de esas calles antiguas. Cada persona era un mar de pensamientos e ideas, ninguna se daba cuenta de lo que giraba en torno a ellos. Mi carrera hacia la libertad no tenía relevancia para nadie además de mí.

Mientras corría evitando colisionar y caer con algún transeúnte, una insistente idea oprimía mi mente: _¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya? _

De vez en cuando mi mirada ansiosa recorría las atestadas calles buscando por él, y una pequeña dosis de alivio resbalaba por mi ser al no hallarlo.

Respiré hondo cuando noté que mi refugio se extendía a sólo un par de metros de mí, podía respirar la victoria de mi escape.

Mi concentración se había enfocado tanto en llegar a esa dulce guarida que no había notado que una persona había aparecido inesperadamente en medio de mi camino, sólo pude notar su presencia cuando el inevitable choque hizo que me impulsara hacia atrás, cayendo en el proceso.

La caída hubiera pasado a segundo plano y mi carrera hubiera continuado de no ser por las frías palabras pronunciadas por la criatura sobrenatural parada delante mío.

—Cuánto lo lamento —verbalizó con voz grave—, pero apuesto que usted lo lamenta más —jadeé al tiempo que ese ser con forma humana echaba la capucha de su angosta sudadera negra hacia atrás, su pálida piel centelló entre los últimos rayos de sol de ese día y dos rojizos diamantes, cubiertos de enojo y burla, me devolvieron la mirada.

_La batalla por recuperar mi vida estaba perdida._

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? __¿Algún review?_

_Les dejo el grupo de Facebook._

_****__GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / SuposicionesEquivocadas_

_Nos leemos._

_G._


	2. Capítulo I: Viaje sin retorno

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_**Capítulo I Viaje sin retorno**_

"_Viajamos para cambiar, no de lugar, sino de ideas". Hipólito Taine._

_La luna era mi guía en esa tenebrosa noche nebulosa, mis pies se deslizaban en contacto directo con las quebradizas hojas y ramas del extenso bosque. No tenía una dirección fija, sabía que caminaba hacia algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era. _

_Mi respiración no se alteraba, pareciese que la oscuridad provocaba cualquier sensación contraria a las comunes, estaba en un ambiente confiable, no había una pizca de temor en mi cuerpo._

_Caminé hasta que una rama que colgaba de un alto árbol me impidió el paso, levanté mi brazo y haciendo un poco de fuerza la moví de mi camino, di un paso hacia adelante sin notar que ahí la superficie ya no existía, así que, sin poder evitarlo, caí en picada, quería gritar pero esa sensación de seguridad, que aún seguía en mí, retenía la desesperación._

_La caída duró algunos segundos antes de que aterrizara en algo o... en alguien. Sentí unos brazos sostenerme con firmeza, subí mi mirada hacia aquella persona que me había evitado una caída dolorosa, y lo primero que hallé fueron unos ojos inyectados en sangre, mis manos se elevaron hasta el rostro de aquel extraño ser, mis dedos delineaban sus rasgos ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, me sentía como un ciego en proceso de aprendizaje, palpando para observar a su manera._

—_Su creencia sobre la seguridad es errónea, Srta. Swan —ronroneó mi salvación al tiempo que se abalanzaba a mi cuello, succionando el líquido que recorría mi cuerpo y que mantenía mi órgano vital en funcionamiento, mi sangre._

Un impulso me llevó a levantar mi torso sudoroso, cubierto por una vieja camiseta de tirantes delgados, quedando sentada en medio de la angosta cama, los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, no respiraba por la nariz, inhalaba bocanadas de aire desde mi boca, tratando de captar mayor cantidad de oxígeno, aunque eso era imposible, todo lo que atrapaba terminaba en mi estómago no en mis pulmones.

Cerré mis ojos y me enfoqué en regularizar mis signos vitales, me recosté con delicadeza en mi cama, puse uno de mis brazos delante de mis ojos, como si hubiera algo ahí, una luz cegadora que me impidiera dormir, a pesar de que la recámara aún estaba en penumbra.

Empezaba a conciliar mi estado de inconsciencia, después del extraño sueño que había protagonizado, cuando alguien irrumpió en mi habitación.

—Hora de levantarse —Mi madre entró a mi oscura guarida—. No querrás perderte el vuelo —proferí un quejido cuando acto seguido a sus palabras, abrió las pesadas cortinas verdes permitiéndole la entrada a los primerizos rayos del sol—. ¡Vamos, Isabella! —apresuró dando algunos golpecitos en mis piernas, sobre las cobijas que me cubrían.

—Dame un minuto —pedí tapando mi cara con una de las almohadas.

Si creí que mi madre me daría tregua, estaba muy equivocada, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando sentí que tiraba de la almohada que me cubría de la detestable luz que se colaba en mi ventana.

—No... me... perdonaras... —decía entre tirones— si... pierdes... ese... ¡vuelo! —Mi madre terminó por arrebatarme la almohada, mi protección había flaqueado. Suspiré.

—Sólo te pedí un minuto —La miré entrecerrando los ojos, y saliendo del calor de mi cama.

—Detén esa mirada —habló con autoridad—. Ya me lo agradecerás —dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

Un bufido involuntario abandonó mis labios, me moví con parsimonia entre mi cuarto, tomando lo necesario para ducharme. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño alcancé a observar la hora que marcaba el reloj del mueble de roble ubicado a un costado de mi cama.

Quince minutos pasados de las siete.

Me despojé de cada prenda con lentitud, tenía tiempo de sobra, cuando me deshice de todo me acerqué a abrir las llaves de la regadera, el agua salió a propulsión de ella, mis pies se movieron hasta que estuve debajo del frío líquido que poco a poco se iba tornando más cálido.

—¿Isabella, podrías apresurarte? —Unos duros golpes sacudieron mi puerta—. Mamá no quiere que empecemos el desayuno sin ti. —¿Acaso no podía disfrutar de un buen baño sin ser interrumpida?

—Déjame tranquila, Hannah —dije al tiempo que tomaba un poco de shampoo y lo repartía por cada rincón de mi cuero cabelludo.

—Si yo fuera tú, bajaría en este momento. —¿En qué momento había pasado a ser la hermana víctima? Ahora era yo quien recibía amenazas de mi hermana menor.

—Déjame tranquila —repetí autómata, y agradecí cuando no escuché contestación alguna.

El tiempo de mi ducha se acortó a causa del remordimiento de saber que me esperaban para tomar el desayuno juntos, así que en cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo fuera del baño me vestí con rapidez y até mi cabello en un desordenado moño.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé en dirección a las escaleras ubicadas al final del pasillo. Conforme avanzaba levanté mi brazo y con mis dedos acaricié las paredes pintadas de un descolorido marrón claro, estaría fuera tres meses, extrañaría los gritos de mi hermana resonando en toda la casa, las pláticas de mi padre y los delirios de mi madre.

Mi noción del tiempo y espacio se perdió con mis pensamientos, y cuando volví a la realidad me encontraba sentada en el lugar habitual que ocupaba en la mesa, mi mirada recorrió lo que me rodeaba, mi familia.

Capté a mi hermana parloteando sobre la cita que tendría con su actual novio; al final del día, las reacciones de mis padres eran opuestas, mi madre la escuchaba atenta, sus ojos tenían un brillo que reflejaba su emoción; mi padre la observaba ceñudo, yo sonreí por impulso.

—¿Bella? —llamó una voz detrás de mí, mi cabeza se giró lentamente, retrasando la sorpresa.

—¡Dave! —grité mientras me levantaba y corría a su encuentro, él sonrió y abrió sus brazos sólo para mí.

—Tus padres creyeron que sería buena idea invitarme a tu desayuno de despedida —Su voz rozó mi cabellera desordenada, y sus brazos me habían envuelto con suavidad.

—¡Vaya que sí! —Levanté mi cabeza, separándome un poco del abrazo que compartíamos. Dave agachó su cabeza lo necesario para que sus labios besaran mi frente, y una sonrisa se posó en los míos, consecuencia de su acción. Cuando rompió el contacto me vi envuelta en su mirada, sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, me observan; siempre me impresionaba al observarlo, su cabello castaño claro hacía un hermoso contraste con su rostro varonil, era atractivo, no había razón para negarlo.

—¿Por qué no se sientan, chicos? —preguntó mi padre. Siempre que le hablaba me sorprendía, era como si Charles Swan tratara con un hijo más, Dave era el único chico al que mi padre le permitía la entrada.

Charlie, mi padre, era el responsable de la mayoría de los rasgos que yo poseía, cabello de un tono chocolate y ojos avellana. Mi madre, por otro lado, me había heredado finas cejas, y pestañas largas y rizadas.

—Hannah, Bella, acompáñenme a la cocina —pidió mi madre, sentada al costado derecho de mi padre—. Dave, puedes sentarte, nosotras traeremos el desayuno —anunció la mujer de hermosos cabellos rubios.

—Gracias, Sr. y Sra. Swan —Dave dio muestra de gratitud, mientras mi hermana y yo nos encaminamos a la cocina para reunirnos con mi madre.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Me detuvo Hannah halándome del brazo a mitad de camino, ambas estábamos fuera del campo de visión de Charlie y Dave.

—Claro —respondí. Mi hermana lucía nerviosa—. Sólo pregunta, Hannah —Le infundí valor.

—¿Tú quieres a Dave? —Su mirada azul, similar a la de mi madre, sostuvo la mía.

—Creí que eso estaba claro —obvié.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza, haciendo mayor énfasis—. No como un amigo —aclaró.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Mis cejas estaban próximas a unirse expresando mi confusión.

—Olvídalo —Hannah estaba retomando el camino a la cocina cuando la detuve.

—Respóndeme —le solicité.

—Dave me pidió que te lo preguntara —reconoció, y una risa brotó de mis labios—. Mi trabajo como cupido ha sido un fracaso —Agachó la cabeza.

—¿Se supone que aún estamos en el instituto? —pregunté riendo. Hannah alzó la vista, mirándome con extrañeza—. No entiendo por qué Dave te envió a ti a preguntármelo.

—Es un chico tímido —su respuesta insegura causó que continuara riendo.

—No, no lo es —Moví mi cabeza en negación—. En todo este tiempo, Dave ha tenido más novias de las que podría contar con los dedos de mis manos, créeme la timidez no es algo que lo caracterice —le expliqué a Hannah.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, jamás respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Quieres a Dave, como algo más que un amigo? —No sabía qué responder, me lo había planteado pero siempre que esa pregunta se instalaba en mi mente, la ahuyentaba.

—¿Cuándo vendrán a ayudarme? —Mi madre asomó la cabeza fuera de la cocina. La campana, en este caso mi madre, me había salvado de responder algo, cuya respuesta no estaba clara.

—Vamos —insté a Hannah para que acudiéramos al llamado de mi madre. Sus ojos azules me fulminaron, pero caminé a la cocina evitando su mirada.

—Ayúdame con esto —Renée, mi madre, me entregó un cuenco lleno de fruta picada en pequeños cubos.

Tratando de maniobrar con el gran recipiente llegué al comedor en donde mi padre y Dave charlaban, Renée había preparado cantidades de comida exorbitantes.

—Discúlpame un momento, Charlie —dijo Dave al levantarse de su asiento, mi padre asintió—. Permíteme ayudarte con eso —Dave quitó el bol de mis manos para tomarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —Le sonreí agradecida, él sólo guiñó un ojo de regreso.

El desayuno avanzó entre miradas acusadoras de mi hermana, guiños por parte de Dave y sonrisas cómplices de mis padres.

No entendía la razón de sus comportamientos, es decir, había tenido algunas relaciones formales, no tantas como mi pequeña hermana de dieciocho años, pero las suficientes para afirmar que tenía experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, mis años no habían pasado en vano.

Miré a mis padres detenidamente, y lucían ilusionados… ¿Acaso esperaban que Dave se hincara sobre una rodilla y me pidiera casarme con él? Tenía veinticuatro años pero aún no tenía esa crisis por contraer matrimonio, mi vida avanzaba como era su curso natural, sin prisas.

—Gracias por el desayuno, mamá —Renée me miró alegre—. Estaré en mi habitación alistándome. —Me retiré de la mesa y escapé de ahí.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación caminé hacia el tocador, me senté en el banquillo delante de él, abrí uno de uno de los cajones que contenía los instrumentos de belleza, el maquillaje.

No me gustaba ponerme una plasta de pintura encima, así que sólo me coloqué una crema que contenía pigmentos que evitaban recurrir a los polvos que cerraban los poros de mi piel, le di volumen a mis pestañas con ayuda del rímel y, para terminar, pasé un suave brillo sobre mis labios, el labio inferior sobresalía sobre el superior.

Mi cabello demoró más tiempo, aunque no me devané el cerebro tratando de darle forma, como decía mi hermana, sólo lo cepillé dejándolo suelto, mi tiempo se desperdició tratando de deshacer los nudos que mi rápido peinado después del baño había provocado.

Por otro lado, mi vestimenta se mantuvo igual, una blusa de cuello de tortuga negro, una chaqueta marrón a conjunto con unos pantalones de mezclilla, finalizando con unas botas estilo militar, del mismo tono que la chaqueta.

Miré el reloj, faltaba una hora para mi vuelo. Caminé hacia mi mesita de noche y tomé el delicado reloj plateado, regalo de mi abuela, lo até alrededor de mi muñeca y en seguida guardé mi celular en una de las bolsas de mi cazadora.

Me moví velozmente alrededor del cuarto, analizando cada rincón, repasando mi lista de objetos para el viaje, y cuando terminé con ello, bajé al encuentro de mi familia, incluyendo a Dave.

—Estoy lista —les comuniqué mientras me reunía con ellos en la sala. Al escuchar mi voz se levantaron y se acercaron.

—Queremos que tengas algo para que recuerdes que tienes una familia que te quiere y te espera —habló mi madre.

Mi hermana me extendió un hermoso collar largo que terminaba en un medallón, lo tomé entre mis manos, lo abrí y me encontré en una de las caras, con una foto miniatura de nosotros cuatro en uno de nuestros viajes de visita a los abuelos a Washington, en la cara opuesta había una foto de Dave abrazándome debajo de un hermoso roble.

—Me encanta —Mis dedos recorrían el grabado antiguo y las fotos.

—Me gustaría retrasar el momento pero debemos irnos ahora —dijo mi padre.

Todos le dimos la razón y salimos de mi hogar, el lugar que me daba seguridad y del cual estaría lejos por tres largos meses.

Decidí irme en el auto de Dave, un hermoso Peugeot 308 negro.

—¿Nervios? —preguntó de camino al aeropuerto.

—Sí —concedí. Su mano se acercó a mi regazo y tomó la mía, entrelazo nuestros dedos y colocó la unión sobre la palanca de cambios—. Es un poco tarde —La tristeza se coló en mi voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se desentendió.

—Es tarde para iniciar una relación —aclaré—. ¿No te han dicho que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan? —le cuestioné juguetona.

—Podemos hacerlo funcionar —dijo con una mueca, y me miró unos cortos segundos antes de regresar al vista al frente.

—Dave, no es una buena idea —Mi mirada no se separó de su rostro que se mantenía tenso.

—Lo peor de todo… es que sé eso —admitió—, pero no puedo decirte que estaré esperando por ti, por dos razones —habló sin despegar la vista del camino.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—La primera, eso suena como un cliché —Me reí por su ocurrencia—. Y la segunda, no quiero comprometerte, si encuentras a alguien en Rumania no quiero que pienses que estás traicionando lo nuestro.

Su sinceridad me abrumó, lo había escuchado hablar sobre sus noviazgos con tanta dulzura que empalagaba, pero hablar sobre lo "nuestro" era diferente, deseaba decirle que esperara por mí, pero detuve el impulso, fue en esos momentos que empecé a ser consciente de las sensaciones que me provocaba estar a su lado.

—Quiero que lo que tenemos ahora no desaparezca —Oprimió con suavidad la unión de nuestras manos, brindándome confort—. Lo que voy a decir a continuación tal vez suene como un cliché, pero si cuando vuelva ambos no tenemos ningún compromiso, podemos iniciar algo —le sugerí.

—Tienes razón —reconoció con una alegría renovada, que me contagió—. Eso suena como un cliché —se burló de mí, y una carcajada suya estalló en el auto. Traté de mantener una postura enfadada pero el sonido de su risa provocó la mía.

—¡Basta! —le dije entre risas mientras golpeaba, sin fuerza, su brazo derecho.

—Está bien, Bella, sólo bromeaba, podemos intentar lo que propones —Me sonrió. Solté mi mano de su agarre y lo abracé con precaución, evitando provocar un accidente, besé su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Dave Connell —Esas palabras tenían un significado más sólido.

—Te quiero, Isabella Swan —correspondió.

Después de eso, llegamos a JFK Airport, mis padres y Hannah llegaron segundos después que nosotros, todos me acompañaron a la zona de espera y platicamos por unos minutos hasta que por los altavoces resonó la voz de una mujer pidiendo que abordáramos. La despedida se estaba prolongando, mi madre no me permitía irme y, a pesar de que mi padre le decía palabras consoladoras, no cedía.

—Mamá, tienes que soltarme o perderé el vuelo —Mis súplicas no eran escuchadas—. Me verás pronto —Su abrazo se rompió con lentitud.

—Eso creo —dijo insegura. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Hannah, me miraron—. Te quiero, hija —Sus lágrimas caían por sus blanquecinas mejillas.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí con afecto.

Di unas rápidas palabras a mi padre y a Hannah, además de unos cortos abrazos, y ambos apresuraron a Renée para irse de ahí, dándome privacidad.

—Te extrañaré, cariño —Dave me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Te extrañaré, Dave.

El abrazo duró menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Me separé de él para alcanzar sus labios, él agachó su cabeza, puesto que era más alto que yo, y los unió. Sus labios se movían en compás con los míos, era un beso dulce, cálido... embriagante. Fueron cortos los segundos que estuvieron en contacto, pero no por ello, fue menos especial.

—Escríbeme todos los días —pidió Dave con anhelo.

—Todos los días —asentí, y me alejé de él. Me acerqué a la zona de abordaje, pasé debajo del detector de metales, deposité en una canastilla los pocos objetos que llevaba en una pequeña mochila, y crucé. Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta que me llevaría al avión, giré una última vez y me despedí de Dave y, simbólicamente, de mi hogar, del atareado estado de Nueva York.

Mostré mi boleto y caminé a través del largo pasillo hasta que estuve dentro del avión.

—Disfrute su viaje —dijo una de las azafatas cuando ingresé a la amplia aeronave.

—Gracias —Le sonreí. Mis pies inseguros caminaron a través del pasillo del avión buscando el lugar que me correspondía, y cuando lo hallé me alegré, me habían asignado el puesto de la ventana.

Cerré mis ojos cuando estuve sentada en mi lugar, el asiento era cómodo para ser de tercera clase.

—Debe haber un error —reclamaba una voz a lo lejos.

—No lo hay, Sr. Cullen —Trataba de razonar una mujer. Abrí mis ojos enfocando el problema que se suscitaba en el pasillo.

—Necesito hablar con la persona a cargo —rezongaba el que parecía ser el Sr. Cullen. Sólo podía ver su ancha espalda y alta estructura, envuelta en un costoso traje de satín. El tono de su cabello atrajo mi atención, cobrizo. Podía apostar por su atractivo con lo poco que veía.

—El Sr. Masen ha advertido sobre el conflicto que usted podría ocasionar, y dejó un mensaje para usted —dijo la azafata.

—¿Y cuál es el mensaje? —habló con fastidio.

La azafata sacó un papel de una de las bolsas de su chaleco azul oscuro y recitó—: No puedes desobedecer mis reglas cuando te venga en gana, ese será tu escarmiento. —La azafata alzó la vista y observó con miedo al hombre delante suyo.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —explotó el Sr. Cullen.

—Sólo sigo las instrucciones del Sr. Masen —Fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de retirarse, dejando a ese hombre de cabellera cobriza solo con su molestia.

El Sr. Cullen decía improperios ininteligibles en voz baja. Cuando su furia fue mermando se sentó en el asiento vacío que estaba junto a mí. Me mantuve tranquila, silenciosa, evitando que la molestia resurgiera o aumentara en el hombre a mi lado.

Una voz en el altoparlante pidió que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones. No me di cuenta de los nervios que habían tomado mi cuerpo como huésped hasta que mis manos torpes temblaban impidiéndome cumplir con esa simple tarea.

—Permítame —dijo una voz varonil, mientras sus grandes manos tomaban mi cinturón con delicadeza abrochándolo en el proceso.

—Gracias —Subí mi vista para encontrarme con una mirada verdina que me observaba.

—Después de todo, viajar en tercera clase no es tan malo —murmuró. Yo sonreí incómoda y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Esperaba que este viaje no resultara desastroso. Los acontecimientos anteriores no auguraban un grato viaje en compañía del atractivo Sr. Cullen.

* * *

_Hola, mis bellas(os) lectoras(es)_

_¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Les está gustando la historia?_

_Gracias por unirse, me da mucha alegría ver tantas(os) seguidoras (es). Estaré actualizando cada semana o antes. Leí sus reviews me motivan mucho. Gracias, mi beta hermosa, Pichi._

___****__GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / SuposicionesEquivocadas_

_Ahí subiré adelantos._

_Algún comentario? ¿Reviews?_

_Nos leemos. _

_G._


	3. Capítulo II: ¿Destino o casualidad?

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_**Capítulo **__**II ¿Destino o casualidad?**_

_"Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz". Lord Byron._

La mirada del Sr. Cullen sostenía la mía mientras yo detallaba sus rasgos. Tenía unos ojos verdes, con un delgado aro negro rodeando el exterior de su iris que conforme se alejaba de la pupila adquiría un tono grisáceo, ambos enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas y cejas pobladas, su nariz recta, labios suaves y mandíbula definida, cubierta de una delgada capa de barba. Un atractivo singular.

—Mi nombre es Anthony... —Alejó sus manos del cinturón y después tendió su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

—Isabella —Omití mi apellido tal como él lo había hecho, sin embargo, sabía cuál era gracias a su intercambio de palabras con la azafata.

—¿Qué te lleva a Rumania, Isabella? —Anthony se removió en su asiento, buscando una mayor comodidad.

—Estudios —respondí con simpleza—. ¿Y a usted? —pregunté por cortesía. Nunca había sido sociable y, por lo que podía apreciar, el hombre sentado a mi lado era lo opuesto.

—Vamos, puedes tutearme —habló alegre—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, este viaje me lleva de vuelta a casa —Su voz adquirió un tono serio—. Aunque preferiría quedarme más tiempo en Nueva York, el regreso es inevitable —Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Yo también prefería quedarme, pero por razones completamente diferentes —Miré ausente hacia mi ventanilla.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de vuelo y ya deseaba volver a casa, los extrañaba. O tal vez sólo estaba tratando de engañarme. Desde la extraña plática que había tenido con Dave me sentía diferente, era mi nueva mirada después de esa revelación.

—¿Algún novio? —aventuró.

—No exactamente —negué sin voltear a verlo—. No somos novios —le expliqué a ese extraño mi lío amoroso.

—¿Amigos con derechos? —soltó una risa baja y, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se despegaron de la ventanilla para observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No —respondí sin humor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No importa. No es algo que te interese de alguna manera —La sinceridad se abrió paso en mi voz.

—Mi comentario no fue lo más cortés. De verdad, lo lamento —Su mano tomó la mía y le dio un apretón—. Fue algo impulsivo, sin embargo, no trato de excusarme —Mi mano se alejó de la suya, jamás había sido partidaria del contacto físico con gente extraña, era incómodo—. ¿Quieres contarme? Tal vez te alivie un poco hablarlo con alguien —terminó.

—¿Hablarlo con alguien? Suenas como un terapeuta —Miré su atuendo, y no figuraba ser uno—. ¿Lo eres? —cuestioné dudosa, y él soltó una carcajada breve y baja.

—No soy terapeuta —Volvió a reír—. Pero siempre he escuchado que eso funciona para hacer hablar a los demás.

—No necesito una terapia... pero debo admitir que mis sentimientos son conflictivos —me sinceré.

—Cuéntamelo, Isabella.

Su curiosidad provocó que empezará a hablar sin detenerme, él me miraba atento por lo que continué con mi relato, le platiqué de mi relación con Dave y las dudas que habían surgido posterior a mi partida.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —preguntó cuando finalicé mi historia.

—No hagas eso —me quejé.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo contrariado.

—Hablarme como si fueses un psicólogo, me haces sentir como si no estuviera cuerda o no fuese racional —acoté.

—Me disculpo de nuevo... Nunca he sido bueno para hablar con los demás —expresó con pesar.

—Y yo no soy la mejor compañía, ¿cierto? —Lo miré decaída.

—Yo no he dicho eso —negó repetidas veces.

—No necesitas decirlo, el carácter que tengo lo dice todo —Sonreí a medias—. Además, he hecho que te disculpes demasiadas veces.

—Sólo me has puesto en mi lugar —alivió mi angustia—. Eres sincera, no debes sentir culpa por eso, es algo natural... me gusta —Su mirada me contempló.

—Supongo que debo agradecer —Él se rió de mi respuesta.

Después de eso, la azafata llegó para procurar nuestra comodidad, preguntando si necesitábamos algo. Se detuvo más tiempo del necesario atendiendo a Anthony después de notar que el enojo por el incidente anterior había descendido de manera notoria.

Decidí ignorar lo que sucedía alrededor mío y saqué un libro de mi mochila para entretenerme.

Las páginas avanzaban con rapidez, al igual que el tiempo, no me detuve hasta que un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

—Eso fue efectivo —susurré sin despegar la vista de mi libro, consiente de que Anthony sabía que me dirigía a él, sentía su mirada puesta en mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundido.

—"Hablarlo con alguien" —Lo miré al tiempo que repetía sus palabras.

—Me alegro que funcionara —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Recobré la sensatez —bromeé—. Debí haber sonado como una adolescente con problemas amorosos —Anthony se rió y yo lo acompañé.

—Dave es un joven afortunado... Eres muy atractiva, Isabella —Tragué en seco.

—A mí no me gusta la sinceridad en demasía.

—Sólo era un cumplido —Sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes alguna relación? —Cambié de tema, nunca había sido buena para recibir halagos.

—No. —Su respuesta me alertó de que caminaba por terreno minado. No volvimos a tocar ese tema ni cualquier otro, Anthony estuvo ausente, y yo decidí no interrumpir su monólogo interno.

El vuelo de Nueva York a Rumania constaba de doce largas y eternas horas, sin ninguna escala, y aún faltaban alrededor de ocho horas antes del aterrizaje.

No había nada que hacer en aquél espacio de cubierta metálica así que opté por dormir, una manera fácil de pasar el tiempo.

Mis sueños fueron como estar frente a una pantalla sin recepción, no había nada en ellos, lo cual fue un alivio después de tener pesadillas durante una semana.

A lo largo de siete tortuosos días había presenciado el mismo sueño, no hubiese existido queja alguna si hubiera estado protagonizado por algún actor famoso, pero desgraciadamente no había sido así. Por el contrario, había algo que me ponía la piel de gallina, ese misterioso sujeto de ojos rojos.

Tal vez buscar información sobre mi destino había sido mala idea, ya que durante mi búsqueda había hallado un sinfín de artículos sobre vampiros, y era probable que me hubiese sugestionado. Sólo eso, no había nada más que temer, eran sólo sueños demasiado reales.

Abrí mis ojos, mi mente empezaba a traicionarme, cualquier apoyo que pudiese darme se esfumaba cuando meditaba demasiado las cosas.

—Justo a tiempo —Escuché la voz de Anthony—. Estaba a punto de despertarte, deberías comer algo —sugirió. Estiré un poco mis músculos agarrotados y asentí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una manta, y me deshice de ella.

—Gracias, Anthony.

—No hay nada que agra... —Se interrumpió con la llegada de la azafata.

—¿Me llamó, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó la misma azafata que lo había atendido horas atrás.

—Sí, ¿podría servirnos la cena? —pidió Anthony amable.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen, en un momento —La mujer desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Cena? ¿Dormí mucho? —Un bostezo me atacó.

—Sí, son las siete, hora de Nueva York, dormiste alrededor de cinco horas —informó—. Temía despertarte e interrumpir tu estado de hibernación —bromeó. Yo rodé los ojos y reí.

—No he dormido bien últimamente... la falta de sueño me pasó factura —¡Lo había hecho! Había dormido como una roca.

Ninguno dijo nada más a causa de la llegada de la azafata, quien arrastraba un pequeño carro con alimentos. Ambos recibimos una ración de pasta, carne y ensalada, y comimos entre pláticas banales y anécdotas breves.

Después de eso, el tiempo se acortó, las tres horas restantes del vuelo pasaron con rapidez. El capitán del avión había anunciado el aterrizaje, seguido de las palabras: Disfruten su estancia en Rumania.

—Si necesitas algún guía turístico, no dudes en llamarme —Me tendió una tarjeta de presentación. El grueso papel mate rezaba: _Vicepresidente de Masen Company_ seguido de su nombre y teléfono celular. Estaba tratando con el segundo al mando de una empresa multinacional, encargada de comprar acciones en las fábricas automotrices más importantes de todo el mundo, la compañía alemana Volkswagen había sido su última adquisición. Jamás me pasó por la mente que Anthony estuviera relacionado con dicha empresa.

—Gracias. Ha sido un placer conocerte —Le tendí mi mano, pero él prefirió acercarse y besar mi mejilla como despedida.

Ambos partimos en caminos opuestos. Cuando perdí de vista la mata cobriza entre la multitud, me centré en los cartelones que llevaban algunas personas, buscando mi nombre.

Una mujer alta, de notorias curvas, cabellera negra y cálidos ojos marrones, sostenía un pequeño cartel con mi nombre. La mujer era preciosa. Ella debía ser la mujer que me daría acogida y que la Universidad había asignado.

—Isabella Swan —Me acerqué a ella.

—Renata De Luca —Se presentó con un marcado acento italiano, ella se acercó a mí y besó mis mejillas—. Él es Marcus —Señaló al hombre detrás de ella, era unos centímetros más alto que Renata, su semblante lucía serio, con aquellos ojos negros pendientes del exterior, su saludo constó de un asentimiento de cabeza—, él nos llevará a casa, pero antes vamos por tus maletas.

Caminamos a la banda de equipaje y esperamos hasta que mis maletas aparecieron, Marcus las tomó y a continuación nos guió a la salida del aeropuerto. Renata, quien había pasado su brazo alrededor del mío, y yo caminábamos detrás de él. Marcus metió mis pertenencias dentro de un auto oscuro y después sostuvo la puerta trasera para que ingresáramos.

—El camino a casa es corto, sólo veinte minutos... ahora son las cinco de la mañana, pero cuando lleguemos puedes dormir si lo apeteces. Después podrás acostumbrarte al horario actual —Me sonrió con comprensión.

—Eso suena bien, gracias... —dudé en como llamarla, parecía estar en los treinta. ¿Debía llamarla señorita? ¿Tendría hijos, quizá?

—Renata —completó.

—Gracias, Renata.

Como había predicho la mujer pelinegra, el camino había sido corto. Nos detuvimos en un lugar solitario, era un terreno extenso, habíamos pasado un par de kilómetros antes de la última casa.

—Es hermosa —dije cuando salí del auto.

La casa era alta, rodeada de pastos verdes, algunas estructuras terminadas en punta, no sabía mucho sobre estilos arquitectónicos pero podía afirmar que esa construcción databa de varios siglos, era de piedra y aunque parecía haber recibido algunas modificaciones que la hacían ver más moderna, el estilo rústico seguía ahí.

—Gracias —respondió Renata ubicada a mi costado—. Vamos... entremos.

Recorrimos un camino pedregoso antes de llegar a la puerta principal, hecha de madera, que estaba abierta esperando por nosotros.

—Sue, ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra huésped... Isabella ella es Sue, nuestra ama de llaves —Renata hizo la presentación correspondiente.

—Bienvenida, Srta. Swan —yo asentí. Sue era un mujer de aproximadamente cinco décadas, sus rasgos no parecían ser nativos de la región rumana, ella tenía la piel tostada y ojos pardos.

Caminamos al interior de la casa, que hacía un contraste perfecto con la fachada, el ambiente era cálido, los muebles eran en su mayoría de madera, de un hermoso tono caoba, algunos eran más sofisticados que otros.

El recibidor constaba de una mesa redonda en el centro, con un florero sobre ella, las flores, que figuraban ser de la región, eran preciosas, todas ellas rojas y blancas. Había un tapete circular debajo de la mesa y algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

Marcus, que venía detrás de nosotras, habló dirigiéndose a Renata—: Srta. De Luca, ¿en qué habitación desea que deje las pertenencias de la Srta. Swan?

—En la tercer habitación del primer piso, Marcus, por favor —solicitó Renata.

—¿Desean desayunar algo? —preguntó Sue con cortesía.

—No, por el momento... gracias Sue —contestó Renata por las dos—. Sígueme, Isabella, te mostraré tu habitación.

Renata me guió escaleras arriba hasta el que sería mi recinto durante mi estancia en Rumania. Cuando abrió la puerta, me sorprendió la decoración, una amplia cama matrimonial ubicada en la pared izquierda, con dos burós al costado, una pintura de una caballo blanco corriendo en la pradera colgaba arriba de la cabecera de la cama. En la pared frontal había una portezuela de vidrio que probablemente era destinada a un balcón; en la pared derecha había una puerta de madera y alrededor de ella un librero y un escritorio. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema.

—Espero sea agradable tu estancia —Despegué mi vista de la habitación para mirar a una Renata sonriente.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—Te dejaré para que descanses —dijo antes de dejarme sola en aquella habitación.

Mis pies caminaron por el reluciente piso de madera hasta estar frente a la cama, un felpudo tapete blanco la tapizaba a los lados.

Me despojé de mis zapatos, me recosté en el colchón, y me dediqué a observar el techo, el sueño me había abandonado.

Después de unos desesperantes minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño, opté por levantarme, me coloqué mis botas y salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras.

—¿Hola? —llamé esperando la contestación de alguien. No sabía a dónde dirigirme.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca.

Las seis con treinta minutos.

Aún era temprano para tomar el desayuno, dudaba que estuvieran en el comedor, y aún cuando lo estuvieran, no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Decidí salir y observar los alrededores, rodeé la casa para llegar a la parte trasera, había poca luminiscencia, los rayos del sol apenas daban señales de vida. A lo lejos, en el horizonte donde el sol apenas ascendía, se extendía un bosque.

Vivir aquí debía ser algo espectacular, recién sentía la emoción de pisar territorio extranjero.

Caminé sobre el pasto y la hierba baja en dirección al bosque, aunque no planeaba adentrarme, era simple curiosidad. Me pregunté sobre la extensión de ese bosque, si Central Park podría competir contra él. La majestuosidad del paisaje era particular. De hecho, dudaba mucho que Central Park le llegase a los talones. Si una neoyorquina que amaba su lugar de origen pensaba de esa manera debían darse una idea qué tan imponente era.

Magnífico.

Fue la palabra que se vino a mi mente cuando me senté en el pasto y observé la salida del Sol, sobre las copas de los árboles.

La luz y el calor del astro fueron rodeándome, lo que me permitió percatarme de la silueta que se escondía en los límites del bosque, la silueta de una persona. Desde mi lugar no podía distinguirla, como reacción me levanté, despegando la vista de aquella sombra, por unos segundos, cuando levanté la mirada ya no había nada ahí. Un remolino de emociones me invadió. Una combinación extraña de temor y curiosidad.

Avancé un poco pero algo me hizo arrepentirme así que retrocedí los pasos que había avanzado y caminé de vuelta a la casa, cuando abrí la puerta e ingresé, vi a Renata, quien bajaba las escaleras tomándose de la balaustrada.

—Creí que seguías dormida —habló cuando llegó a mi lado.

—No pude conciliar el sueño, salí de la casa unos minutos —Miré mi reloj y noté que el tiempo había avanzado demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuarenta y cinco minutos había estado fuera—. El paisaje es precioso, me gustaría dar una vuelta por el bosque más tarde, si no hay problema.

—No lo hagas —respondió hostil—. No es seguro, puedes perderte —Disminuyó la rudeza de su voz.

—Está bien, no lo haré.

—Ahora, vamos a desayunar, es muy temprano pero tenemos que arreglar los papeles de tu estancia... acudir a la universidad, hay mucho por hacer —Su mirada voló a la puerta cuando el sonido de la perilla al girar resonó, yo hice lo mismo, y una cabellera cobre fue lo primero que capté.

¿Era posible?

—¿Isabella? ¿Renata? ¿Se conocen? —bombardeó de preguntas Anthony.

* * *

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué les parece la historia?_

_La próxima actualización espero que sea pronto. Gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews. Agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme._

_¿Reviews?_

_____****__GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / SuposicionesEquivocadas_

_Nos leemos._

_G._


	4. Capítulo III: Misterio

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_**Capítulo III Misterio**_

_"El verdadero misterio del mundo es lo visible, no lo invisible". Oscar Wilde._

—¿Isabella? ¿Renata? ¿Se conocen? —bombardeó de preguntas Anthony.

—¿Conoces a Isabella? —preguntó Renata sorprendida.

—No precisamente. Nos encontramos en el avión —respondí por él.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —quiso saber Anthony.

—Nosotros somos la familia anfitriona de Isabella mientras hace sus estudios —contestó Renata.

—Entiendo... ¡Espera! ¿Nosotros? —dijo Anthony suspicaz.

—Sí, tu... tío y yo —Renata respondió con una mueca.

—No sabía que había un Sr. De Luca —murmuré.

—Él no es De Luca, no estamos casados, es mi cónyuge —aclaró Renata.

—Oh.

—¿Se supone que él es el anfitrión? ¿Estás de broma? —Anthony miraba a Renata furioso, y yo lo miré extrañada. ¿Por qué se sorprendía de que su tío fuera mi anfitrión?

—Yo me comprometí en la Universidad para darle acogida a Isabella, así que todos seremos su familia anfitriona... incluyéndote.

Yo no debía estar presenciando esta discusión. ¿En qué líos estaba metida con esta familia? Ninguno me prestaba atención, así que empezaba a escabullirme cuando una voz me detuvo.

—Isabella, no tomes mis palabras a mal —pidió agarrándome del brazo—. Es sólo que mi... tío —dudó— es un poco especial.

—No tienes por qué darme una explicación —Le sonreí mostrándole que no estaba molesta por su comentario—. Yo sólo creí que esta conversación no me concernía —aclaré. Él negó pero no entendí la razón de esa acción, parecía que estaba teniendo un diálogo interno, y soltó mi brazo.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó Anthony sacudiendo su cabello cobrizo con una de sus manos.

—Está fuera... arreglando algunos asuntos —dudó en responder Renata, y Anthony sólo soltó un bufido. Me daba la impresión de que Anthony y la pareja de Renata no tenían una buena relación.

—¿Ya han desayunado? —cambió de tema.

—No, nos proponíamos a hacerlo —respondí.

—Yo no he desayunado tampoco. Vamos —Anthony hizo un ademán para que Renata y yo avanzáramos delante de él.

El comedor era amplio, una mesa para doce personas, cubierta por un delgado mantel de lino blanco. Tres lugares habían sido preparados, los cubiertos y la vajilla estaban listos para usarse. Todo el mobiliario, al igual que el recibidor y la habitación, era de madera. Algunos cuadros sobresalían en el espacio, un bodegón sobre una de las paredes pintadas de un delicado color crema.

—El desayuno está listo —anunció Sue, entrando por una puerta cercana a una esquina del lugar.

Anthony se acercó a la silla colocada a la izquierda del puesto cabezal y la arrastró para que yo pudiera tomar asiento, después repitió la acción con Renata.

En el desayuno, Renata sólo intercambió algunas palabras durante la conversación que mantenía con Anthony. Ambos procuraron no entrar en detalles de su familia, y mucho menos tocar el tema del desconocido cónyuge de Renata.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué estudias, Isabella? —cuestionó Anthony mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la casa.

—Estudié Finanzas. Ahora me dedicó a realizar una tesis sobre el mercado internacional —acoté.

—¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí, a Rumania? —siguió preguntando a lo largo del recorrido.

—Me dieron tres opciones para complementar mi tesis, todos ellos países europeos, y yo elegí Rumania; aunque no sabía que por azares del destino encontraría uno de los directivos de la empresa más poderosa del mundo, según el top de la revista Forbes —Él torció los labios.

—Es el negocio familiar. Me vi obligado a formar parte de Masen Company —Su mirada se cubrió de una mezcla de enojo y añoranza.

—¡Qué distraída! —Me golpeé la frente con una mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te olvidaste de encargar a tu gato con la vecina? ¿O acaso no cerraste la llave del gas? —bromeó.

—Nada de eso... —negué— ¿Cómo pudo no pasar por mi mente? —me recriminé.

—Ambos estamos en sintonías distintas… ¿Qué sucede? —Anthony me miraba confuso.

—Masen Company es la empresa de tu tío —afirmé—. Si no hubieras hablado sobre el negocio "familiar" jamás lo habría conjeturado.

En todas las revistas de negocios se hablaba del enigmático dueño de Masen Company, y de que el negocio era dirigido por su sobrino. Sólo una minoría sabía su identidad y la mayoría pasaba el tiempo inventando historias sobre él.

—Eso es verdad, pero sigo sin entender.

— Tú conoces al misterioso dueño de la compañía, hay demasiados mitos girando entorno a él. No sabía que estaba en Rumania. ¿Puedo conocerlo? —Casi rogué— Me serviría muchísimo en mi tesis.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Isabella —El tono que utilizó Anthony me sorprendió.

—No escribiré nada sobre él, sólo quiero conocerlo, incluso puedo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad —Le sonreí tratando de convencerlo.

—Dudo que él esté de acuerdo con ello —Tomó mi hombro.

—Pero eres su sobrino, puedes convencerlo —Anthony se rió.

—Eso no significa que sea su persona favorita... Digamos que no tenemos una relación envidiable —bufé—. Además, te he dicho que mi tío es un poco especial —agregó.

—Espera un momento —Fruncí el ceño— ¿Quieres decir que el cónyuge de Renata es el misterioso dueño?

—No debía mencionarlo —Él soltó mi hombro y se alejó.

Estaría frente a frente con el dueño de Masen Company, él podría decirme de viva voz lo que implicaba tener una empresa multinacional. ¡Había elegido bien el lugar!

Mi mente trataba de hilar todo. En un inicio, Anthony me había entregado su tarjeta de presentación pero nunca pasó por mi mente la idea de que él era el famoso sobrino; aún cuando la tarjeta rezaba vicepresidente, no fue hasta que Anthony lo mencionó que caí en cuenta de ello, y luego estaba el hecho de que no consideré la cercanía entre Anthony, Renata y el Sr. Desconocido, así había decido llamarlo hasta que no tuviera un rostro con el cual asociarlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Renata detrás de mí, la miré y asentí.

El mismo auto nos esperaba afuera, y Marcus abrió la puerta para que las dos ingresáramos.

—Yo soy la Coordinadora de Intercambios Estudiantiles, la familia que te daría acogida tuvo un contratiempo, y es por ello que nosotros somos tu familia anfitriona —explicó Renata cuando Marcus emprendió el viaje a la Universidad.

—No sabía eso —Mi rostro se contrajo en sorpresa y Renata sonrió.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Si tienes algún problema con algún profesor, notifícamelo —pidió.

—Lo haré, gracias.

La Universidad no estaba lejos de casa y por lo que noté avanzábamos en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Observé todo lo que podía debido a velocidad del auto, las casas y los locales comerciales tenían la misma arquitectura que la casa de Renata, las paredes de cemento y piedra, y techos puntiagudos.

Más pronto de lo esperado llegamos a la Universidad de Bucarest. La edificación, con un estilo neoclásico, se imponía a lo largo de la avenida; destacaba la puerta principal, con seis altas columnas sobre ella, unidas en un triángulo geométrico.

Cuando Renata y yo ingresamos, la tranquilidad del fin de semana nos invadió; el silencio predominaba dentro del lugar, y yo seguí a la mujer de cabellos negros. Entramos al área administrativa, donde la mayoría de los escritorios estaban vacíos.

—Por aquí, Isabella —Caminamos por un angosto y corto pasillo que desembocaba en una oficina.

Renata intercambió algunas palabras con la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, que fungía como secretaria, antes de que llamara a la puerta e ingresáramos a una amplia oficina.

—_Dl. Ionescu_ —llamó Renata en su lengua natal—, _Isabella Swan este aici._ —Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Señorita Swan, bienvenida —El hombre cano se levantó de su asiento y lo rodeó hasta estar frente a nosotras—. Nuestra institución está a su disposición, las puertas de nuestra universidad están abiertas para usted.

—Gracias, Sr. Ionescu —agredecí sinceramente.

—Espero que su estancia aquí sea satisfactoria —El rector de la universidad extendió su mano hacia mí, yo tomé la suya y la sacudí a modo de saludo.

Después de la corta conversación salimos de la oficina, Renata se despidió de la secretaria y regresamos el camino que ya habíamos recorrido. Mi anfitriona me mostró las instalaciones para que pudiera familiarizarme con ellas.

Mañana sería mi primer día de clases en aquella prestigiosa universidad, todavía no entendía por qué el intercambio había sido asignado a finales del semestre; no había sido nada confortable viajar los últimos días de Noviembre para iniciar clases en Diciembre y, sumado a ello, las vacaciones invernales se interpondrían.

—Isabella, Marcus te ayudará a movilizarte en la ciudad, te llevará a donde quieras ir —informó Renata cuando estuvimos dentro del vehículo de camino a casa.

—Está bien, Renata... Gracias a los dos —incluí a Marcus dentro de mi agradecimiento.

El día transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento importante, toda la tarde me senté en la pequeña sala a leer, a pesar de que mi mente estaba en otro lado ya que la ansiedad por ver llegar al Sr. Desconocido me carcomía. El cansancio me cobijó, además de la decepción, pues el esperado encuentro jamás se dio, así que subí a mi habitación después de cenar.

Tuve que desempacar mis cosas que aún seguían en las maletas. Entre mis cosas hallé mi computadora portátil; había olvidado avisar sobre mi llegada, así que decidí escribir algunos correos electrónicos antes de descansar.

_Familia Swan,_

_Lamento no haber llamado para avisar que he llegado sana y salva. Desearía llamarlos en este momento pero si lo hiciera, por la diferencia de horarios, provocaría muchos disgustos._

_La ciudad de Bucarest es bellísima, empezaré a enviarles fotos de cada lugar que visite a partir de mañana. Debo mencionarles que mis anfitriones han sido muy hospitalarios y parecen modelos profesionales, todos son muy atractivos._

_Sin ninguna noticia nueva, me despido._

_Los extraña y quiere, _

_Bella Swan._

El sonido de mis dedos al chocar con la teclas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Abrí un correo en blanco antes de continuar escribiendo a mi siguiente destinatario.

_Dave,_

_He arribado a Rumania. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, hay tantos lugares a los que podríamos ir juntos. Quisiera que me hicieras compañía en esta fría y solitaria noche, aunque la hospitalidad no falta en esta casa._

_No creerás nunca a quién he conocido durante el vuelo... ¡Al vicepresidente de Masen Company! Quien resultó ser mi anfitrión. Es el destino, Dave._

_Continuaré escribiéndote cada detalle de este viaje, y espero que los correos sean recíprocos._

_Te quiere, _

_Bella._

Cerré mi portátil y caminé hacia el armario, saqué mi cómoda pijama y la cambié por la ropa que traía puesta; mi siguiente destino fue el baño, cepillé mis dientes con tranquilidad, y cuando terminé, desenredé mi cabellera; mientras lo hacía, un golpe en la habitación me alertó, y corrí hacia ella sin saber que encontraría.

La puerta del balcón estaba abierta y la cortina ondeaba, consecuencia del frío viento que entraba a la habitación. Me acerqué y la cerré, envolví mis brazos en mi pecho.

Mis pies fueron hacia la cama, desenvolví mis brazos y abriendo las cobijas, me deslicé dentro de ellas. Busqué una postura cómoda antes de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme asir por el sueño.

.

.

El roce de la línea de una nariz sobre mi mejilla me alertó, sentí a alguien aspirando, absorbiendo aire sobre ella. Me removí y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con... nada, sólo la portezuela del balcón abierta, no había caído en cuenta de que cuerpo tiritara por el cambio de temperatura, pero recordaba haberla cerrado antes de dormir.

Me levanté sin esperar un segundo más y corrí hacia el balcón, rodeé mi torso con los brazos y salí a la intemperie, observé mis alrededores, pero no había nada ahí. Caminé hacia la baranda y miré hacia abajo, tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada, pero aún no había suficiente luz para mirar más allá de la oscuridad.

Mi corazón latía con fiereza, no sabía a qué se debía, bien podía ser mi organismo tratando de nivelar mi temperatura corporal o el miedo a lo desconocido. No le di más vueltas al asunto y caminé de regreso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas, miré el reloj analógico ubicado sobre el buró a un costado de la cama.

Cinco treinta y seis.

¡Demonios! No sentía como si hubiera descansado y ya era un nuevo día. Suspiré.

Me espabilé y caminé hacia el baño, la falta de sueño había repercutido en mí, la paranoia que me había recorrido en tan sólo unas horas desde mi llegada, era infundada.

Bostecé y abrí la llave de la hermosa tina de baño blanca que esperaba por ser usada. Me deshice de mi ropa y me zambullí dentro del cálido líquido espumoso que se había formado por las sales y el jabón que había mezclado.

Sumergí mi cabeza dentro del agua, aguantando la respiración, cuando mi reserva respiratoria se acabó regresé a la superficie, respiré profundo sintiendo la relajación de cada músculo agarrotado y la satisfacción del despertar de cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Cuando noté que el agua empezaba a tornarse tibia, salí de la tina, y me envolví en una toalla que estaba doblada prolijamente en una de las estanterías del baño. Me acerqué al espejo y con mi mano húmeda limpié la superficie empañada por vapor de agua. Mis ojos avellana se encontraban brillosos, de pronto, un retortijón en mi estómago me alertó, los nervios iban apareciendo de a poco, era mi primer día de clases en una escuela nueva, en la que era muy probable que nadie hablara mi idioma natal. Agradecía haber tomado un curso de rumano seis meses antes de saber que emprendería este viaje. Ya era suficientemente malo estar alejada de casa como para lanzarme a lo desconocido, a un lugar en donde no me entenderían.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado me encontraba bajando las escaleras para tomar el desayuno.

—Señorita Swan, le he preparado un desayuno ligero. Si desea algo más, no dude en pedirlo —Sue vino a mi encuentro—. Y la Srta. De Luca ha dejado un mensaje para usted. —La mujer de rasgos indígenas me tendió un papel doblado por la mitad. Me sorprendió ese gesto, me recordó a la azafata. ¿Todos se comunicaban por papelitos?

—Gracias, Sue —Le sonreí.

_Isabella,_

_Lamento no poder acompañarte en tu primer día, he tenido que salir de improvisto. _

_Marcus te llevará a la universidad. _

_Espero verte esta tarde. _

_R.D.L._

Metí el pequeño papel brilloso en mi chaqueta y me encaminé al comedor. Mi desayuno, como Sue había dicho, estaba servido. Cuando me senté noté la soledad del lugar, estaba rodeada de una mesa larga con once sillas vacías. Comí todo lo que se encontraba en la lujosa vajilla, no debía olvidar los modales que mis padres me habían inculcado.

—Señorita Swan —llamó una voz. Giré mi rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, era Marcus, desde mi llegada era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar, tenía el mismo acento italiano que Renata—, el auto… —carraspeó— está listo.

—En un momento salgo, Marcus… gracias —Él asintió en respuesta y salió.

Limpié mis labios con la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre mis piernas y la dejé sobre la mesa, observé la habitación para agradecer por el desayuno pero no había ni un alma.

Arrastré la silla hacia atrás, me levanté y salí en la misma dirección que Marcus. Caminé a la salida y tomé el bolso que colgaba en el perchero de la entrada principal, en el que había colocado algunos libros y una libreta para hacer anotaciones.

Marcus ya me esperaba recargado en el mismo auto negro, no había identificado la marca y mis conocimientos sobre vehículos eran nulos. Como ya era costumbre, Marcus abrió la puerta trasera para mí, ingresé y le agradecí, el hombre de gran corpulencia rodeó el auto, entró, y arrancó el auto para salir de la propiedad.

Metí la mano dentro de mi cazadora cuando una idea cruzó mi mente, saqué mi celular y marqué el segundo nombre del discado rápido. Llevé el teléfono a mi oído y escuché los tonos de marcación.

—Me tenías con los nervios de punta —dijo una voz demasiado conocida en el otro lado de la línea. No recibí ningún saludo de parte de la mujer que me había traído al mundo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas llamar, jovencita?

—Hola, madre —hablé alegre.

—_¿Escucho burla en tu voz, Isabella? ¿Eso es lo que recibo a cambio de mi preocupación?_ —reprochó.

—En lo absoluto. Lamento no haber avisado que había llegado —Giré mi vista a la venta, viendo todo pasar muy rápido—. Pero envié un correo —agregué para disminuir su regaño.

—_Sabes que la tecnología no es mi fuerte_ —rezongó—. _Debiste haber llamado, pero eso no importa ahora. _

—Llamaré a diario si es necesario, lo prometo —Agradecía también haber contratado un plan de telefonía, para evitar que se ensañaran con las llamadas internacionales que continuamente efectuaría.

—_No hagas promesas que no cumplirás —_advirtió—._ Mejor, cuéntame, ¿qué tal va todo por allá?_

—Hasta ahora todo va bien, todos han sido amables conmigo —El viaje se iba acortando.

—_Me alegro por ello, corazón_ —dijo con voz maternal.

—Mamá, tengo que colgar, estoy llegando a la universidad —Nos detuvimos frente a la fachada de la Universidad de Bucarest—. Llamaré pronto, les envío saludos.

—_Está bien, hija. Te quiero_ —se despidió.

—Y yo a ti —Fue lo último que dije antes de colgar. Tomé mi bolso, agradecí a Marcus y salí del auto para enfrentarme a lo nuevo.

Caminé con seguridad al salón en el que tendría mi primera clase. Edificio D, salón 202. Miré mi reloj, aún faltaban diez minutos antes de que iniciara la clase, así que decidí llamar a Dave.

—_¡Bella!_ —gritó mi amigo emocionado en cuanto respondió.

—¿Cómo la has pasado sin mí? —pregunté juguetona.

—_Es horrible, Bella. Estoy pensando seriamente en tomar el próximo vuelo a Rumania_ —Exageró la situación.

—Eres incorregible, Dave —reí.

—Lo soy. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado? —Curioseó— ¿La ciudad es tan hermosa como se ve en las imágenes de internet? —preguntó en tono de broma.

—Sin duda, Dave… Detrás de la casa de mi familia de acogida hay un hermoso bosque pero… —En ese momento, un hombre de espalda encorvada y bigote chistoso entró al salón— ¡Diablos! Tengo que colgar, el profesor ha llegado.

—_No olvides escribir. Te amo, Isabella_ —dijo y colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Esas dos palabras ya no tenían el mismo significado para ninguno de los dos.

—_Idee bună_ (Buena idea) —susurró una voz extraña detrás de mí, demasiado cerca, sentí su aliento chocar en mi oído, y giré el rostro hacia atrás.

—_¿Scuză?_ (¿Disculpa?) —inquirí.

—El profesor Popescu detesta los aparatos electrónicos dentro de su clase —explicó y señaló el aparato que aún sostenía en mi mano.

—_Dl. McCarthy, tăcere _(Sr. McCarthy, silencio) —le llamó la atención—. Usted debe ser la Señorita Swan —dijo en un perfecto inglés, y yo asentí tímida—. Es un gusto tenerla aquí, pero no soporto las faltas de respeto —señaló un pequeño cartel que decía con claridad que se prohibía usar cualquier aparato dentro del salón de clases, a fin de evitar distracciones.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—Espero sea la última vez —Se giró hacia la pizarra y cuando su mano se disponía a escribir con un gis blanco se detuvo y se giró a verme—. Y, bienvenida sea, Señorita Swan.

Apostaba que me había puesto pálida, sólo agradecí y suspiré. A pesar de ser una mujer segura, siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando un profesor me llamaba la atención.

Vaya comienzo.

* * *

_Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan del toque que sintió Bella mientras dormía?_

_Sé que todo puede ser confuso, aún más la parte en la que Anthony le explica sobre la compañía a Bella. Si tienen dudas o comentarios no duden en hacérmelos saber mediante un review o un PM._

_Gracias por leer. _

_¿Reviews?_

_____**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / SuposicionesEquivocadas**_

_____Aliena Cullen, Amo0re Cullen, Anayka16, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Grecia Anastacia, Karina Masen, Kriss21, LauMunOli, LizieRossemary12, Lizzy Marez, Naye15, NiaGaby. PequeeCullen20, PichiLG (mi amada beta), PuchiPu, Sarai GN, Semivampiro, Solange cerezo, Solitaria Cullen, Tecupi, anekka, ashleyswan, beky09, bella17swan, doryycullen, eliana peluso 750, ev76, jacke94, lissettegarnica, monikcullen009, nadia0290, nadiarc22, namy33, paolaiturriaga, sarita21, sonia sandria, syuuki06, 1992angeles, Beautiful Dragonfly, Clau MacBells, Eli Val, Esali Whitlock, Miki03, Suu Cullen, angie cullen mellark, aridi, jpv22, kendra vegahernandez, maria6995_

_Nos leemos._

_G._


	5. Capítulo IV: Temor

**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Capítulo beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_**Capítulo IV **__**Temor**_

_"No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor". Alejandro Dumas._

**_#IMPORTANTE: Leer la nota al final del capítulo._**

La clase fue avanzando sin ningún contratiempo, McCarthy no había tratado de hablar conmigo después del incidente con el profesor Popescu.

La mayoría de mi atención estuvo concentrada en la pizarra y la voz veterana del profesor, pero otra parte divagó sobre el asunto con el Sr. Desconocido. Cada vez sentía más abrumante la impaciencia por conocerlo.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de McCarthy llamarme en inglés, parpadeé y enfoqué su imponente figura frente a mí, y negué—. Creí que sería más cómodo para ti —Aclaró el cambio de idioma.

—Lo es, gracias… escuchar tres horas seguidas un idioma que no es el mío resulta… —Me quedé pensando en la palabra adecuada para terminar la oración.

—Insoportable —terminó por mí.

—Tedioso —concordé, y él sonrió.

—Emmett McCarthy —Se presentó sin preludio, extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

—Isabella Swan —Tomé su mano y la agité sin brusquedad.

—Isabella… Isa… Isabel… —Lo miré extrañada con el entrecejo arrugado—. Estoy tratando de buscar un nombre más corto —explicó.

—Bella… Toda mi familia me dice así —Me encogí de hombros.

—Perfecto. Entonces —me guiñó un ojo—, vamos —hizo una seña hacia la puerta abierta.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté mientras recogía mis cosas.

—Te presentaré a alguien.

—Pero… —No pude decir nada más porque la mano de Emmett tomó la mía y me arrastró fuera hacia un lugar desconocido.

—¡Adam! —gritó Emmett en el pasillo alzando el brazo que no me sostenía, para agitarlo sobre la cabeza de los estudiantes que transitaban en el pasillo.

—¡Hermano! —Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules saludó a Emmett, aunque dudé del parentesco, ya que Emmett era alto en comparación al joven desgarbado que sonreía delante de nosotros; el cabello de Emmett era rizado, mientras el de Adam, quebrado. No, no tenía ningún parecido físico, aunque ambos eran… ¿guapos? No había por qué negarlo. Mi escrutinio alertó a Adam ya que me miró unos segundos antes de observar a Emmett interrogante.

—Ella es Bella Swan —Me presentó, soltando mi mano y pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros—. Bella, él es Adam Hale, mi hermano político —Soltó una risa baja, y Adam rodó los ojos.

—Soy su cuñado —Adam extendió su mano como hace un momento había hecho Emmett, y yo repetí la misma acción.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Adam.

—El gusto es mío, Bella —Separé mi mano de la suya cuando el contacto resultó incómodo.

—¿Quieres hacer un recorrido por la ciudad? —preguntó Emmett cuando empezamos a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad, él y Adam caminaban a cada uno de mis costados.

—No puedo hoy —respondí, quería volver a casa rápido. Emmett no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuábamos caminando—. Antes de irme, quiero preguntarles algo.

—Pregunta —contestó Adam.

—¿Cómo es que hablan inglés con tanta fluidez?

—No somos de aquí, Bella —El rostro de Emmett se cubrió de molestia—. Por razones personales, nuestras familias tuvieron que viajar a Rumania.

—Nosotros residíamos en Chicago —acotó Adam.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí? —Cuando reaccioné, la pregunta había salido de mis labios.

—Cuatro meses —Emmett suspiró.

—Cuatro eternos y tortuosos meses —coincidió Adam.

—No me imagino lo difícil que es la situación para ustedes.

—Puedes darte una idea, después de todo, tú también estás lejos de casa.

—Es probable —No quise agregar que al menos yo podría volver en tres meses, mientras ellos vivirían aquí por tiempo indefinido—. Debo irme —me despedí de ellos cuando vi a Marcus esperando fuera del auto.

Emmett soltó una expresión de asombro, pero no me giré para averiguar la causa, simplemente continué la marcha hacia el vehículo. Cuando estuve cerca, saludé a Marcus e ingresé. Hasta ese momento miré hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a Emmett y a Adam, pero me encontré con la ausencia de ambos, no le di vuelta al asunto, no tenía importancia.

Arribamos a casa más rápido que de costumbre, y en pocos segundos había salido del auto y había empezado a caminar hacia la entrada, donde un costoso auto llamó mi atención.

—Isabella —La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando a la vista a Renata enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco con un escote pronunciado—. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

—¿Escuché bien? —Una voz masculina preguntó detrás de mí. ¿Siempre llegaría así?

—Anthony, ya basta —habló Renata con voz taciturna—. No hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo quiere conocerla —Anthony rio sin humor.

—¿Y después, qué pasará? ¿Se repetirá la misma historia? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Anthony se abrió paso entre Renata y entró silencioso, aunque el enojo era notable.

Despegué la mirada del lugar donde había desaparecido Anthony para observar a Renata, que me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cada vez que Renata y Anthony entablaban una conversación me sentía totalmente a la deriva, nunca entendía por completo el significado de sus palabras, era como oír sin escuchar. Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido.

—¿Quién quiere conocerme?

—Ya lo verás —Renata extendió su brazo en señal de que podía entrar, y así lo hice.

Miré los detalles de la casa, como lo había hecho la primera vez. No presté atención al camino que recorríamos, mi mente era como una máquina cuyos engranes trataban de comprender todo.

—Tal vez te sorprenda un poco —adelantó Renata al tiempo que tocaba la puerta delante de nosotras. Se escucharon pasos dentro de aquella habitación y una oleada de ansiedad en combinación con temor, me recorrió, aunque no supe interpretar el último sentimiento.

Escuché el girar de una perilla, y la puerta se abrió permitiéndome observar a un hombre idéntico a Anthony, exceptuando los... ojos, me sorprendí cuando los analicé con profundidad. Sus orbes eran negras con un aro rojizo rodeando el iris. Tragué en seco.

Esos ojos me recordaban al hombre de mis pesadillas, el que había visitado mi sueño por varios días. Su cabello cobrizo y su mandíbula marcada no llamaron mi atención como lo hacían sus ojos, podía jurar que si mis dedos palpaban su rostro, lo reconocerían. Entonces, retrocedí un par de pasos por instinto, mis manos habían empezado a sudar.

Siempre se había buscado analizar el comportamiento del hombre, se filosofaba sobre ello, y en la mayoría de los casos se concluía que el ser humano era diferente de los animales porque él no actuaba por instinto, lo hacía porque una parte de su mente se había transformado, concibiendo el raciocinio, pero en ese momento cualquier signo de racionalidad se esfumó, el instinto apareció, retrocediendo en reflejo; el instinto salía a flote para defender, para sobrevivir, y por era por todo ello que sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura…

Tenía miedo.

—¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? —Renata me miró con preocupación, y yo negué, no estaba bien. Su mirada me asustaba, sentía el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos, retumbando, haciendo notar el pánico que sentía. El hombre de mis pesadillas se había encargado de machacar mi sentido común, cada similitud con él me hacía temer, inevitablemente.

—Tranquila —El aire espirado por él, transformado en las cuerdas vocales para producir su voz, me puso la piel de gallina, y un imperceptible escalofrío me recorrió. Ese sonido envolvente, tan similar a la voz de mis sueños, la voz de mis recuerdos, me estremeció—. No te haré daño —Él había empezado a caminar hacia mí, alzando su mano en son de paz. Mis pies se mantenían fijos al suelo, quería salir de ahí pero no podía, una ligera atracción me hacía mantenerme quieta esperando por su siguiente movimiento.

—No te atrevas —gruñó Anthony, apareciendo de pronto.

Me giré a verlo, tenía la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos dirigidos al Sr. Desconocido, cubiertos de furia.

Ese era el Sr. Desconocido y ahora deseaba no tener ningún rostro con el cual asociarlo, pero lo había. Anthony me tomó por los hombros y me alejó del extraño encuentro.

—No te preocupes, Isabella —susurró Anthony abrazándome, brindando consuelo—. Debes tranquilizarte —Noté los ligeros movimientos temblorosos de mi cuerpo, bajé mis párpados y respiré con profundidad, inspirando y exhalando—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —murmuró en mi oído.

—No —Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con la mirada de Anthony.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido—. Quedarse en casa no es lo mejor —aseguró.

—Fue algo impulsivo, Anthony —le expliqué—. No hay peligro alguno —razoné.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de ello?

—Como ya lo he dicho, actué por impulso… Él me recordó a _alguien_… sólo eso —respondí.

—¿Y qué hay de los signos de tu cuerpo? —cuestionó—. Tu cuerpo sabe que no es seguro estar cerca de él —Moví mi cabeza en negación.

—Anthony, sólo fue una mala pasada de mi mente. —Él suspiró.

—Déjame sacarte de aquí, después podremos hablar de esto —pidió.

—Primero debo disculparme por mi comportamiento.

—Nos vamos —dijo Anthony autoritario, tomándome de la mano.

—No puedes obligarme —Traté de deshacerme de su agarre.

—Por favor, Isabella —rogó—, salgamos de aquí —Menguó la fuerza de su agarre en mi mano, y sus ojos se mostraron decaídos, afligidos.

—Está bien, pero ¿puedo al menos subir por una chaqueta? —Le sonreí tocando su mejilla.

—Quédate aquí, yo voy —ofreció optimista antes de correr hacia las escaleras en dirección hacia arriba. Miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en el recibidor.

Tenía la firme convicción de ofrecer disculpas al volver a casa, sin embargo, ¿qué le diría? "_Disculpe mi comportamiento, es sólo que su tenebrosidad disminuye su encanto_" o "_Perdón, es sólo que me recordó al monstruo de mis sueños"_.

Después de todo, Anthony tenía razón, debía salir de aquí, aunque fuera por razones diferentes, despejar la mente me ayudaría a encontrar una explicación a mis acciones.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se detuvo cuando sentí el toque de algo en mi espalda alta, salté por la sorpresa y miré hacia el responsable del movimiento.

—Me asustaste —me quejé.

—¿Sigues pensando que es seguro? —dijo jocoso.

—Vámonos —Tomé la chaqueta y me adelanté a la salida.

Afuera había un par de autos estacionados, así que esperé a que Anthony se dirigiera hacia alguno, pero me sorprendió cuando caminamos detrás de ellos.

—¿Una moto? —interrogué mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

—No es sólo _una moto_… es una Harley —bromeó. Se acercó y subió a ella con destreza, tomó el casco que colgaba de uno de los manubrios y me lo tendió, yo lo tomé, lo coloqué en mi cabeza, y me reí.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó con una sonrisa alegre.

—Está grande —señalé con mi dedo índice el casco.

—Luces bien —Yo no respondí, me acerqué y ocupé mi puesto detrás de él—. No te sueltes —pidió, y a continuación arrancó derrapando en el asfalto, e incroporandose con facilidad a la carretera poco después.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso? —grité.

—Déjalo pasar, Isabella —respondió.

Y así lo hice, recosté mi cabeza en su ancha espalda, cerrando los ojos. El casco evitaba que el aire chocara en mi rostro; sin embargo, la sensación de rapidez y adrenalina, estaba ahí, alojada en el fondo de mi estómago.

Dejé de pensar, olvidé que había alguien con quién debía disculparme, olvidé que estaba lejos de casa, olvidé que viajaba en moto con un hombre al que sólo conocía por dos días, arrinconé cualquier pensamiento.

Más pronto de lo esperado aparcamos en un edificio alto, con un par de cúpulas en los extremos superiores, la fachada de estilo barroco con columnas sosteniendo el techo, y una escalerilla para ingresar.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Me bajé de la moto con torpeza, mientras Anthony se colocaba a un costado mío sin responder, sólo señalando una placa que no había notado.

—_Muzeul National de Istorie a României_ —leí.

—Museo Nacional de Historia —reconoció Anthony. Tomó la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió dentro del recinto—. Te hará bien conocer un poco sobre el lugar en el que vivirás.

Nos adentramos en cada rincón del museo, observando cada exposición como si el tiempo no tuviese importancia. Estar con Anthony envió un recuerdo de Dave a mi mente, la compañía era diferente pero el aura que desprendían ambos era similar.

—Mira este —señalé una figurilla de barro que representaba a un nativo de la región—. Se parece a ti —le guiñé un ojo, Anthony se colocó a un lado de la figura y adquirió la misma pose.

—Tienes razón… el jefe de la tribu es lo más parecido a mí en este lugar.

—Presumido —Rodé los ojos por su comentario.

—Tú hallaste el parecido, y ahora me lo echas en cara… Nadie en el mundo es capaz de entender a las mujeres.

—Añadiría exagerado a mi pasada descripción —jugué con él.

—En este momento, mantener la boca cerrada es la mejor opción —sugirió, y yo reí entre dientes.

—Lo es, Anthony… lo es —Lo miré sonriente, su mirada se prendó a la mía por largos segundos… o ¿minutos?

—¿Quieres continuar con el recorrido o prefieres continuar admirándome? —dijo en tono de broma, y mis ojos se entrecerraron en señal de molestia.

—¿Quieres mantener la boca cerrada o prefieres que continúe el listado de tus cualidades? —Cambié las opciones.

—Mantener la boca cerrada —aceptó.

—Buen chico —Palmeé su cabeza como si se tratara de un canino.

—¿Qué…? —No pudo terminar de preguntar porque una mirada de advertencia de mi parte hizo que guardara silencio—. Mantener la boca cerrada… mantener la boca cerrada —recitó en voz baja.

El paseo se terminó entre las miradas recriminatorias y molestas de algunos visitantes, y bromas de Anthony.

—Gracias —le dije una vez que salimos del museo y nos preparamos para partir de vuelta a casa.

—No agradezcas —Me sonrió sobre su hombro, yo tenía el casco en la mano dispuesta a colocármelo—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó mirando al frente.

—Sí.

—Conozco un lugar que te encantará —afirmó antes de emprender la marcha. Fuimos recorriendo las calles de la capital rumana, avanzando entre los autos, conmigo sujeta con firmeza de su cintura—. Llegamos.

—Miré hacia el establecimiento en el que nos habíamos detenido… Una alegre y graciosa sorpresa.

—¿McDonald's?

—Nada como una hamburguesa después de un largo recorrido por el museo… necesito carbohidratos.

Bajamos de la Harley y caminamos hacia el interior del lugar. Anthony pidió dos órdenes a la mujer detrás del mostrador, y mientras esperábamos por el pedido ambos tomamos asiento.

El silencio nos rodeaba como una manta, una manta cómoda. Yo miraba a través de la ventana observando a las personas caminar sobre la acera y los autos avanzar por la avenida principal, sólo deteniéndose en los semáforos rojos.

Un sonido cargado de notas de rock había empezado a sonar, rompiendo con la calma implantada.

—Disculpa un momento —Anthony se levantó de su asiento para responder la llamada entrante en su celular, y lo último que vi fue su mata cobre salir del lugar. Pasaron varios minutos en los que me dediqué a observar la puerta, esperando por él.

—Anthony Cullen —llamó la mujer que había registrado nuestro pedido, y me levanté de mi lugar para recogerlo.

—Yo tomaré esa orden —contesté a la joven, y ella me miró con reconocimiento, antes de tenderme la bandeja de comida. Regresé a la mesa en la que había estado sentada segundos atrás, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anthony se reuniera conmigo.

—Lamento tener que hacerte esto pero ha surgido un imprevisto en la oficina —se excusó.

—Es el trabajo… no hay problema, Anthony —lo tranquilicé.

—¿Prefieres que nos pongan esto para llevar? —Hizo referencia a la bandeja que contenía la comida.

—Sería lo mejor, gracias —Él se alejó llevándose la bandeja. _"Ha sido bueno mientras duró". _Me encaminé para encontrarme con él, y cuando la mujer nos tendió una bolsa de papel con el logo de aquella empresa multinacional de comida rápida, lo dos salimos del local. Anthony colocó el paquete en un compartimento del asiento.

—Si no te molesta, prefiero no llevarlo —le pedí a Anthony cuando me tendió el casco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Me gustaría disfrutar del viaje… sin nada de por medio —señalé la protección de metal que estaba en su mano.

—Está bien —asintió antes de deshacer el camino que nos llevaría a casa.

El viento alborotaba mis cabellos y mi rostro iba sobre el hombro de Anthony, el paisaje era maravilloso y hacía una combinación perfecta con la velocidad a la que viajábamos. El cielo rojizo con los rayos del sol indispuestos a iluminar por unas horas más. El día había tenido sus altibajos pero había resultado ser maravilloso gracias a mi acompañante.

—Lamento haberme perdido de una cena juntos —bromeó. Ambos estábamos frente a la entrada de la casa y las bolsas de McDonald's reposaban en mis manos.

—¿No quieres llevarte la tuya? —le pregunté por enésima vez.

—No podré comerla, hay asuntos que debo arreglar.

—Está bien, no te detengo más… gracias, de nuevo… por todo… me divertí mucho —Una sonrisa bordeó su rostro.

—Me divertí también. Estoy ansioso por otra salida… Adiós, Isabella —Se acercó para besar mi mejilla como señal de despedida, y cuando observé su moto desaparecer en la distancia, ingresé.

La casa se mantenía cálida, sin importar el descenso de la temperatura exterior. No había ningún ruido que perturbara la tranquilidad del inmueble.

Caminé hacia la cocina, necesitaba una bandeja para poder llevar la comida a la habitación, no quería hacer un desastre.

Escuché voces a lo lejos pero no les presté atención, no quería ser entrometida, y mis pies continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar al comedor; me encaminé hasta la puerta que asomaba en la esquina, de ahí había visto salir a Sue, así que era probable que ese fuera el lugar que estaba buscando.

La victoria de haber hallado la cocina en esa inmensa casa me alegró, era una habitación amplia, con una diferencia notoria en comparación a la decoración del resto de la casa, algunas superficies de acero inoxidable y una moderna isla, captaba la atención.

Continué con inseguridad, pensando en qué compartimento estaría la bandeja ¿Estaría bien hurgar o debía llamar a Sue? No tuve tiempo de pensar la mejor solución ya que una voz irrumpió en el lugar, ocasionándome un susto en el proceso.

—¿Necesita algo? —Esa voz estremeció cada célula en mi organismo.

—Yo… —Me giré a verlo, y los mismos ojos siniestros me miraban en espera—. Necesitaba una bandeja para llevar mi comida a la habitación, si no hay problema —Alcé las bolsas de papel en mis manos para enfatizar mis palabras.

—Déjeme ayudarla –ofreció esa voz masculina con un hilo de atracción pendiendo de ella. El Sr. Desconocido revolvía entre los cajones mientras mi nerviosismo iba en aumento.

—Señor, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde… —hablé captando su atención, y me escudriñó durante breves segundos antes de volver a la búsqueda—. No sé por qué actué así —_"o tal vez sí lo sé, pero no hay alguna razón por la usted deba saberlo" _completé en mi mente.

—Señorita Swan, no se excuse —habló sobre su hombro—. Todo está bien —respondió mientras se erguía con la bandeja de metal en su mano y caminaba cauto hacia mí.—. Aquí tiene —me tendió el objeto plateado.

—Gracias, Señor —Estiré mi mano para tomar la bandeja, tratando de disimular el temblor de mis dedos.

—Considero que deberíamos hacer la presentación correspondiente, ¿no le parece, señorita Swan? —Preguntó retóricamente—. No es bueno que mientras yo sé su nombre, el mío se mantenga en el anonimato.

—Creo que tiene razón —concordé.

—¿Cree?

—Tiene razón —corregí haciendo una anotación mental—. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, deben haberle informado de ello —No pude tender mi mano hacia él como saludo puesto que mis manos estaban ocupadas.

—Lo han hecho, señorita Swan…

—Puede llamarme Isabella —interrumpí.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —Pasé saliva ruidosamente, el Sr. Desconocido ponía mis nervios de punta—. Ahora es mi turno… mi nombre es Edward Masen —sonrió—. Sea bienvenida a esta casa, Srta. Swan —dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación dejándome sólo con el ruidoso latido de mi corazón.

* * *

_Por fin ya se sabe quién es el Sr. Desconocido, espero aclarar sus dudas y no confundirlas más. _

**_NOTA: Por situaciones personales, tendré que darme una escapadita de FF, algunas sabrán que el compromiso en lo que hago ha sido constante, es por ello que les pido por un poco de comprensión, las situaciones por las que estoy pasando no me inspiran a escribir, este capítulo lo terminé por ustedes. Espero no demorarme en regresar, ¡Porque regresaré, no se desharán de mí tan fácil! (Un poco de humor en esta nota)_**

**_Estaré avisando sobre mi regreso en el grupo de facebook. _**

_¿Reviews?_

_____**GRUPO DE FACEBOOK: www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / SuposicionesEquivocadas**_

_____**Sin más, gracias por leer.**_

_Aliena Cullen, Amo0re Cullen, Anayka16, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Grecia Anastacia, Karina Masen, Kriss21, LauMunOli, LizieRossemary12, Lizzy Marez, Naye15, NiaGaby. PequeeCullen20, PichiLG (mi amada beta), PuchiPu, Sarai GN, Semivampiro, Solange cerezo, Solitaria Cullen, Tecupi, anekka, ashleyswan, beky09, bella17swan, doryycullen, eliana peluso 750, ev76, jacke94, lissettegarnica, monikcullen009, nadia0290, nadiarc22, namy33, paolaiturriaga, sarita21, sonia sandria, syuuki06, 1992angeles, Beautiful Dragonfly, Clau MacBells, Eli Val, Esali Whitlock, Miki03, Suu Cullen, angie cullen mellark, aridi, jpv22, kendra vegahernandez, maria6995, Cristal82, anahidal, dana3e, natillapattinson, AzuMar, Esmeralda C, Hinatapink, Tina Nela, bbluelilas, luavigut, nanys sanz, nini18_

_Nos leemos._

_G._


End file.
